1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a switching circuit for switching between a speaker mode and an earphone mode.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a DVD player, a MP3 player, or other audio/video devices, usually includes two selectable output modes, a speaker mode and an earphone mode. Generally, a switching circuit is designed to switch to one of the two output modes. For example, when an earphone is electrically connected to the electronic device, the switching circuit automatically selects the earphone mode. When the earphone is disconnected from the electronic device, the switching circuit automatically selects the speaker mode.
However, the switching circuit generally applies a number of relatively expensive transistors. Thus, adding to the cost of producing such audio devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.